


He is Not Second In Her Estimations

by arizonia1



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Loosely based on canon information, The pairing is only kind of implied but hell it needs more content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: Dunban ended up speaking out of line last time he talked to Melia. Hopefully Sharla can talk some sense into him.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Dunban
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	He is Not Second In Her Estimations

_“Enough of this conversation! You are not second, third or fourth! You are_ **_last_ ** _!”_   
  
It’s been a few days, and Melia’s hurtful words still stung like a violent wasp in Dunban’s memory. Yes, perhaps, he had stepped out of line. His comment was unnecessary to their conversation, but at the moment… he felt like he needed to say it.   
  
_“Even though I know I am second to another…”_   
  
He was careless, he was hasty. He let his heart speak before his mind. Dunban couldn’t bring himself to face Melia again after their conversation at the Apex Lake. In fact, after her outburst, he couldn’t do anything but run away. Run like a scorned schoolboy who didn’t get his way.   
  
Damn it all. Why did he say that? Why did he run? He should apologize to her, correct his mistake, and put his inappropriate comment to rest. This small rift has certainly caused a hit to the party’s morale. Dunban hasn’t been blind to the awkward silence between himself and Melia catching Sharla’s attention. Even Shulk seemed to have picked up on the tension, as he’s been orchestrating party formations that keep the two of them apart.   
  
“Dunban, are you alright?”   
  
Sharla’s sudden comment broke Dunban from his trance. Only now did he notice his eyes were dry from staring so fervently at nothing. He tried to blink the moisture back as he rubbed at his face.   
  
“I’m quite alright, Sharla. Just lost in thought.” He replied, calmly.   
  
Sharla wasn’t convinced. She sat down next to him and offered her flask. “You’ve been lost in thought for half a week now. Whatever it is, it’s bothering you. A lot.”   
  
Gingerly, he took the flask and twisted the cap with his teeth to get it loosened enough for his hand to finish the job. “Ever the observant one, I see.”   
  
“I’m a field medic, I have to be. While mental problems aren’t my specialty,” she paused to poke a finger to Dunban’s temple, “I can tell when someone’s not acting like they should. Now, out with it, scaredy cat.”   
  
Dunban chose to remain silent as he took a swig of water; the ice cold chill eliciting a refreshing burn to his parched throat. The satisfying clang of ice ether hitting the interior walls providing just enough distraction that he could almost forget Sharla was pressing him for answers.   
  
“You can’t just run from your problems, Dunban.” Sharla pressed.   
  
He pursed his lips as he set the flask down. “I don’t run from them, Sharla. I repress them.”   
  
“That’s even worse.”   
  
“You’re not my therapist.”   
  
“But I’m your _friend_ .”   
  
Silence fell between them. Dunban’s never been great at all this emotional stuff. He would have preferred to just quash down all his problems, rather than someone he considers an ally dig up his inadequacies of social norms. He was mentally kicking himself for snapping at Sharla anyway. She has no business pressing him, but he should be biting his tongue.   
  
A gentle hand against his shoulder brought him back again.   
  
“Please, Dunban.” Sharla pleaded. “This is eating you up worse than a hungry Volff pack without a meal.” She stopped as she followed his gaze to the sleeping Melia, her back turned to them as her feathers ruffled in the breeze. “… What did you _do_ ?”   
  
Dunban huffed. “I merely spoke out of line, and she’s been avoiding me.”   
  
“Dunban, she’s been trying to get your attention since yesterday.” Sharla remarked, her eyes narrowing in disgust. “You’ve been the one avoiding _her_ . I watched you walk away at least three times when she went to say something before you, Reyn, Riki, or Shulk went to take care of some missions.”   
  
Those words hit him like he had been slapped right in the face. He’s been avoiding Melia? Not the other way around? A burning sensation of regret started to rise from his gut. He felt ill, almost physically. Dunban scorned a lady, ran away from her, and then pretended like she didn’t even exist. Truly, he felt like the scum of Bionis.   
  
“Now, can you please tell me what happened?” Sharla asked, her tone gentler than before.   
  
Dunban sighed in defeat. “Melia and I had been talking earlier this week, while you and the others were finishing up some errands in the Frontier Village. We got to talking about the flowers at Apex Lake, and the subject shifted to Melia’s assertions of all of us. Then I…” He paused.   
  
“Said something to offend her.”   
  
“Something like that.” Dunban finished and he leant down for the flask again. “I’m not well versed with socialization, that was always Fiora’s forte. I may have spoken out of line, trying to get something off my chest.”   
  
Sharla rested her head on her legs as he spoke. “You like her, don’t you?”   
  
Dunban didn’t overtly react, but the subtle swallow and faint flush to his face answered Sharla’s question instantly. After she made her statement, he lowered his head, so his hair would shield his face, and embarrassment, from her.   
  
“You like her, but just brought it up at the wrong time, I see.” She added. “Melia’s a smart girl, but I don’t think she really knows what she wants yet.”   
  
He turned to look at her.   
  
“You, Shulk, and Reyn are the first men she’s really had contact with that weren't family or had a duty to serve her. I can tell she likes Shulk, a lot, but I think she’s more infatuated with his kindness than she is him.”   
  
“You noticed that as well?” Dunban asked.   
  
Sharla nodded. “Gadolt wasn’t my first. There was another boy that showed some kindness to me when I lost my mum. It didn’t last very long once I realized I was looking for someone reliable, and not just a kind soul. I feel Melia’s much the same right now. We’re her first friends, and all she knows is Shulk’s kind heart.”   
  
Dunban looked back out at Melia’s sleeping form, her breathing so soft he wasn’t sure she was alive for a moment. “I’m sure you’re right Sharla, but I’m not certain I’m much better for her.”   
  
“You’re always doubting yourself. We’re in the middle of a war, and your emotions are all mixed up because of what happened to your sister. Maybe, once all of this calms down, you’ll know what you want too.”   
  
The two of them fell silent for a moment. Dunban let those thoughts mill about in his head for a while. He knows Shulk better than anyone, except for probably Reyn, and can feel that he just isn’t the one for Melia. Even if Fiora isn’t in that equation. He’s too awkward, oblivious, and obsessed with machinery for a lady like Melia. Though, what would Melia want with an older Homs that can only use half his full strength? He has the emotional maturity to match hers, but he’s not sure if he has the aptitude to truly love her.   
  
Does he really even know if he loves her to start with? He has an overwhelming feeling in his chest that seems to say “yes”, at least. He wishes to see her happy, see her succeed, and he could feel that hollow pull at his heart if he so dared to think of her with another. Perhaps Sharla’s right, though. It was simply the wrong time, and Dunban’s own emotions are so scattered that he doesn’t even know what he wants yet.   
  
Sharla’s calming touch to his shoulder brought him back one last time.   
  
“Sleep on it, Dunban. You’ve been up for a while, so I can take over.” She offered. “At least clear your mind tonight, and work to make up to her tomorrow.”   
  
Dunban nodded. “Right. Thank you, Sharla.”   
  
She smiled as he shifted to get himself standing. The two bid each other a good night, and Dunban makes his way to where he left his sleeping materials. Hopefully sleeping this off will help him properly apologize to Melia in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on one of the earliest Heart-to-Hearts you can have between Dunban and Melia, because that's literally, like, the only place in the entire game that implies that Dunban has romantic feelings for anyone, and it's Melia. The path is sadly one where you pick a right answer and then a wrong one, but still.


End file.
